


Recruitment Drive

by RHoldhous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Never underestimate anyone, even a Team Skull grunt, especially a sexy one.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Recruitment Drive

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

Terna, up-and-coming Pokemon trainer, really wasn't expecting much when he stepped through the hotel room door. For one, it wasn't locked, which meant there was a big chance no one was here. Second, nothing might actually be inside but an empty room, which would be disappointing, but at least it was expected.

He didn't expect to open the door and find a member of Team Skull inside.

They stared at each other for a good, long while, even as the door slowly shut behind him. Terna was unable to move, as the shock had frozen every thought in his mind and body. And the girl just stood there staring back at him in shock, her wide-eyed expression unchanging, as if she could not just _believe_ someone would just walk into someone's room.

If Terna were a little more quick-witted, he would have been able to back away, or even challenge her to a Pokemon battle. But he found himself unable to look away from this grunt's particular booty, er, _beauty._ For one thing, she had a real fine ass, which a secret pervert like him could appreciate from the start. Unlike her other fellow female grunts, she also had a really well-toned body, and a pretty firm-looking bust beneath that uniform Team Skull usually wore. In fact, the uniform actually worked for her in this case, the tight-fitting shirt and the dress really emphasizing the athletic curves of her body. Her lightly tanned skin completed the whole ensemble of female eye-candy that Terna only rarely saw in these islands; in other words, here was an actual sexy islander in all of Alola.

Too bad she was in Team Skull, he thought. As his mind wandered, his body remained frozen in that way.

Therefore, it was the grunt who acted first, her expression morphing into disdain as she turned to stomp towards him with righteous anger.

"Who the hell just barges into someone's room like that?" she practically yelled.

Her voice made Terna blink, though he was still unable to move. "Ummm… Sorry… Didn't know it was… locked."

"Huh? Then why didntcha knock, dumbass? Who are you anyway? Some kind of…" She stopped, just a foot away, practically in punching distance. "Wait, aren't you that trainer who's been giving us trouble? Hah, just my luck, getting you on my break." She then noticed that he still wasn't moving. It made sense: this distance allowed Terna to have a really closer look at her body. His inaction wasn't just pure shock.

And she recognized the look in his eyes, too. It was hard not to, especially in this island. Team Skull had boys practically drooling for Plumeria, after all, what was a fellow grunt? Then, when she got a look at him, she could see he wasn't actually that bad. He was handsome, and really fit, exactly the type of guy who looked like he could keep up with her. There was his pale complexion, something rare in this sun-kissed islands, which could only mean he was new to the place, and that lent a whole new angle to him.

She blinked, a plan quickly forming in her mind. She was pretty sure about this, so she raised her arm and planted it over his shoulder. Being taller than him by a couple of inches, she was able to look down on him and establish a little dominance. It was good she wasn't wearing her mask at the moment; it'd allow her to show off her lips to him.

"Come to think of it, intruder boy, you're kinda cute. You got a name? Mine's Kanla."

"T—Terna," he replied. "Nice to m-meet you."

"Why so nervous?" she practically purred. She knew she was in; she was practically in his space and he wasn't doing anything. To test it, she even slipped a finger lightly over his cheek, and he didn't seem to notice—or he actually liked that.

"W-Well, you're pretty close," he said. "And um…" His eyes wandered down to her hidden peaks, something she didn't miss.

"Like what you see?" she said huskily.

"Yes, I mean no— No!" he shook his head. "You're a member of Team Skull, lady—"

"Kan. La," she said. "Kanla, I said."

"Kanla. You're a member of Team Skull—"

"But before that," she said, shushing him with a finger to his lips. "I'm a woman who can appreciate a man appreciating her. Are you a man who appreciates, Terna?"

She could clearly see the moment the look in his eyes changed. That did it. She no longer had any need to hesitate. She leaned forward, captured him in a kiss. He responded a moment later, kissing back with his lips, which sealed the deal.

With their lips still locked together, she slowly ushering him back towards the bed. Terna let himself be drawn away, mind still mostly in shock that this lovely specimen had come onto him hard. When she was pulling up her shirt, he knew this was the point of no return, which meant he could tug on her skirt in return. The two prospective lovers took a bit to completely strip each other into their respective birthday suits, and it was then that she pushed him back onto the bed. All their clothes lay in haphazard heaps all around the room, casually tossed aside just from their budding lust.

"Oh, fuck, you're _really_ impressive," she said, eyeing his body, then, in particular, his rock-hard cock. It was longer and girthier than any she'd ever seen before.

And he was beholding her in full as well—she was exactly as he imagined beneath the Team Skull uniform, a literal goddess of the islands, or an ocean nymph with her fit, toned body, shapely legs, and lightly tanned all throughout.

"Lady—I mean, Kanla," he said, swallowing. "You're really damned hot, too."

"Oh, thanks big guy," she crooned, straddling him. She ground her crotch against his. "And I do mean that, literally." He could literally feel the moistness of her crack, and was surprised that she was already this aroused. She was lubricating his length with her wetness.

"This your first ride?" she asked.

"…No. You?"

"Nope. Makes this simple, then."

Her pussy was raw, soaking wet. She rubbed herself some more, like she were trying to mark him—but was it the other way around instead? Neither of them knew. She smeared every little bit of her arousal on his crotch, before leaning forward to give him another deep, lingering kiss. They ground their hips together, but she still held off, still teasing him by rubbing her bare, puffy lips against his erection.

"You like that, Terna?" she asked. "Like the little hot preview I'm giving ya?"

He grunted, half in pain, half in pleasure, but mostly it was frustration, as his cock tried vainly to find release. She can tell that he's so close to losing it, his look smoldering with unbridled lust. Her continued rubbing and teasing's driving him crazy, and he knew she's feeling a bit of it too. In edging him to the brink she's also gotten a bit hot and heavy. Then, she "scooped" him up, dragging his cock upward by her outer lips until he stood proud and heavy below her like a flagpole, while she rained down sticky drops of her juices onto his tip.

Then, while he's still distracted from the kiss, he sheathed him inside her in one stroke. The sudden action surprised both of them, with her eyes bulging out from the sudden feel of a large foreign object wedging itself inside her. She instantly felt like her insides were being violated by something ridiculous like a tree trunk, leaving her gasping and breathless.

For him, her hole was remarkably tight, its many folds rubbing and squirming actively around his length. Her steaming hot cunt felt like he was dipping his member into a warm pot of water, only to suddenly be caught up in a whirlpool which he could not easily leave. Even now she churned and coiled around him, leaving him almost cross-eyed from the pleasurable sensation.

"Let me repeat: you're really big for a small fella," she whispered, in-between gasps.

"I'm not small," he said, in between grunts.

As in revenge for her quip, he lifted his hips and started fucking into her. His long cock speared all the way through her tunnel. She squealed, relishing in the sensation of being stuffed to full. Her butt jiggled as their hips smashed together. She raised her hips up, up to his tip, then slammed back down, impaling himself on him. His thick girth stretched her wide and gaping, and it was all her hole could do to stuff him all in. She gasped loud whenever he nearly breached her womb in this way.

"It's like you're… literally… digging a hole… Haah!" she said, ruefully glaring at him as cheeks moistened the corner of her eyes.

"Well, lady—I mean Kanla—are _you_ ready for this? Not chickening out, are you?"

"Oh, shut it, boy," she chided. "I'm more woman than you can handle… kuh!" She squealed as he thrust into a delicate part of her, making stars bloom in her mind. "Fucking unfair…!"

He grabbed her hips, but she forestalled him, using the momentum built up to start grinding her hips on him. The way her insides instantly began to stroke his length with vengeful energy made him grimace, as he struggled to keep from cumming too soon.

"How's that?" she said, while kissing him. "You may be big, but you're not all that. So why not let me take care of your needs baby boy. Think I've got more experience than a brat like you."

Terna howled as she gripped him relentlessly, like a semen-milking machine. "Come on, baby," she kept repeating, the phrase drilling into his head with her soft, urgent words while he drilled into her. Still, his blind counter-attack continued to make her tremble, even if he's just wildly pumping his hips up, as if his body were subconsciously matching her breeding pace.

Then he freed one hand and tackled one spot she hadn't expected—her clit. The pleasure that was sparked in that very instant made her arch her back, her face raised up to the ceiling as her body continued bouncing on him. Blearily he watched her pert boobs jiggle as he renewed his upward thrusts, determined to gain the upper hand.

"Kuhhh… Haaah… So good… so good baby…" she said, repeating that mantra for herself.

A fire had been lit, and was now burning inside her. She couldn't help but feel like she was literally on top of the world, considering this young, hot stud was able to give her all the loving, the sweet ecstasy she craved. She absolutely loved it! There was only the slightest of snags—he was all set to ruining Team Skull's fun, and that would be awkward; sleeping with the enemy and all. Still, she didn't let such thoughts get in the way of their raunchy lovemaking, as she continued to savor the way his cock plowed into her.

In the meantime, Terna was finding it real hard to think. No one could really foretell the future, least of all him. And if someone'd told him he'd be sleeping with a member of a group he was supposed to stop, he'd have laughed them off. But that was the reality in front of him now: that this hot girl had firmly wrapped her hole around him, and was now in the process of completely fucking his lights out. And now he was of two minds with the whole thing: how the fuck was this going to end?

Just then, he could feel the first few signs of his impending orgasm. He gasped, as the pleasure continued to surge upward without end.

She recognized it the instant his face changed, and it was then that an idea came to her. Before they could continue, she stopped, pushing herself up and free of his cock, which fell out with a pronounced _pop_ from inside her.

His eyes widened, as he realized what she'd done. "Eh?" he said, a little stupidly.

"Not so fast, lover boy," she whispered. She eased her way downward, back towards his slick cock, still dripping with her essence. "Ah. I said not yet," she said, as his hips attempted to plunge right back into her. "We've got to make a deal first."

"Wh-wha-?"

"I'll let you cum inside me," she said. She made sure to tease his straining cock with her pussy lips, tantalizing him with her hole. "Again and again. I'll be your exclusive fuckhole, your fucktoy, whatever you want me to be. But in exchange…" She leaned close to whisper, "You've got to join us."

"Wh-wha-? But I— Haah!" He struggled, but she firmly kept him down, preventing him from just seizing her hips, as her cunt remained firmly out of reach.

"Tsk. Tsk. If not, then it's over." And it'd suck. "It'd be a big shame, but what can I do?" She kissed his forehead. "It was a good fuck, but I can't just let you do that. Not without a little quid pro quo. So what do you say?"

Terna said nothing, his eyes were focused on something she didn't know. But he still continued to struggle, and he had become so violent that Kanla had the sinking feeling that he was going to absolutely refuse. And wouldn't that just be a bitch, leaving her high and dry like that? If he tried to force her, then the Pokeballs were coming out, no other way about it.

A million thoughts were going through his mind. At this point of his arousal, they were not of refusal, nor was his mind even contemplating the strange offer, or what it implied. No, his animal instinct had fully emerged, and was now baying for release, frustrated by the blue ball. _FUCK HER, FUCK HER,_ blared a voice in his mind. He wanted to impregnate this lovely female specimen in front of him, and he would do anything to get another taste of that fine pussy, and paint every inch of it with his color.

"I—I—" he said. "Fine," he said, like he were sobbing. "Fine! Just, please, come on… Let's keep going, please…" he said, practically begging.

A feeling of victory came over her, and she smiled as she kissed him full on the lips.

"Good answer, Terna." She slipped him back in, with one full thrust that sent both their minds sky high. An orgasm took her, but before that she had a parting shot: her vice grip on his cock tightened, and he nutted instantly, sending hot bursts of cum straight inside her.

"Ahhh… Haaahckkkhhh!"

Their mutual yells echoed in the hotel room as he erupted like a volcano. She was determined to milk him for all he was worth, like it was a representation of what she was going to do with him from then on. She let her hips do the talking, as they bounced on him deliberately while he came, sending all sorts of pleasure to his sensitive cock. He throbbed and pulsed inside her, his ejaculation seeming endless as she continued to fuck him, squeezing her thighs right around his as they both moaned loudly.

She collapsed on top of him. She could feel that his cock, despite still squirting his cum, was still hard. She looked at him, and he looked at her. No more words needed to be said. They kissed, with him still inside. They rolled around on the bed, their crotches still intersecting, and fucked again and again on that hotel bed, oblivious to anything else. Would he really join, would she really hold him to his word? None of that mattered in that moment; hot, sweaty bareback sex was the only thing on their minds.

Not even their Pokemon would know. Their sexual romp, enhanced by their mutual attraction and their youthful energy, would continue for hours, as each trainer delighted in the other in ever-increasing heights of debauchery.

* * *

**Story commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder th** **at the story is _commissioned_.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher".**


End file.
